A Revenge of the Demigod in Blue Mask
by Raixander
Summary: AU. The same fate had created the bond between him and a sleeping gorgeous. But that bond was cut abruptly by a cruel lawyer. When everything seemed to be a dead end, only the desire for revenge kept him going until he became a violin demigod. Although he knew that it couldn't bring his sleeping angel back to life.Or could it? Warning :yaoi, with violence and musxSaga.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.

**Heavy Warning :** Alternate Universe. **Yaoi/Slash with some violence and non-con/rape scenes and character's death later on**. And the rest is romance with melancholy.

.

**Author's note:**

I built the main character, the Violin Demigod in Blue Mask (the VBM) with David Garrett in mind and was inspired by his biography. All the songs played by the characters and the soundtracks are taken from David Garrett's concerts and albums. But apart from the image of a sophisticated, hard-worker, lively and sexy violinist, everything else is my imagination and has nothing to do with the real David Garrett.

Of course, being true to the character in the anime...our main character will play the violin half-naked on the stage :-)

.

**Soundtrack :** The main theme for the entire story, and as the love theme, is _**Salut d'amour op.12 **_ from Edward Elgar (also known as _**Love Greetings**_). Yes, David Garrett played it, too.

In this story, that theme song was written by one of the main character ;-)

.

For this chapter, the soundtrack is "We Will Rock You". David played it cool!

.

As usual, I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, **thank you for reading!**

.

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Summer 2012**_

.

When a demigod in music had to choose an Elysium for playing his instrument, there was no other place worth for it except the acoustically-accurate places. The Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles was the most acoustically accurate concert hall in the world. And that was where the Violin Demigod in Blue Mask, also known and called with his initials of VBM, had hypnotized the two-thousands of his devoted fans in a crossover concert.

On the last song, which was "Ode to Joy", the sophisticated _richochet_ of the blue-haired sexy violinist and the home orchestra Los Angeles Philharmonic with its choir practically sent the audiences into a mass trance. The trance soon broke into hysteria when the stage lights set off, marking the end of the surreal world and sending the audiences back to their ordinary real lives.

"More! More! More!"

"We want VBM! We want VBM!"

The usually calm audiences of a classical music concert were stamping their feet to the wooden floor, cried for the demigod violinist to give them one more song, creating a unique rhythm that was echoed nicely in the acoustically-perfect auditorium. Unlike for the typical violinist and in classical music concerts, the VBM fans were from across all ages from the very young and energetic children to the very old and wise women. And when the concert was a crossover of pop, rock and classic; the audiences had transformed into the Woodstock Festival's hippies, particularly the young adults, no matter from which genders and sexual preferences; for the demigod himself was known of being responsive to both.

The stage lights turned back on again and cheered people even more, making them with satisfied grins on their faces, ready for another musical orgasm. The tall violinist smiled, threw his hat to the audiences and ran his fingers playfully through his blue mane. His turquoise eyes were bright behind his half-mask in gold and blue, the trade mark of his on-stage persona.

"Wow! Thanks to all of you! It's a very hot evening, isn't it?" he asked while opening the button of his vest and his damped shirt.

Again, he threw his clothes to the eager audience. Saga, the Violin Demigod in Blue Mask, was well-known to always fulfill his fans' desires for the good music and alluring view of his brawny-tanned body on the stage. Being a pop star, he could wear whatever he wanted even for a formal concert.

"I love your stamping, everyone. How about you all playing as my new human percussion?"

A united cry of a "Yes!" from the audiences brought the smile wider on Saga's handsome face.

"That's right! Now, clap your hands and stamp your feet with me!" he gave the example of the two stampings and one clap that were soon followed by the crowd, filling the room with the biggest drum sounds ever. Saga walked confidently bare-chested on the stage from corner to corner. He owned the stage and he owned the crowd. In fact, he owned the whole building that night. Like every other nights of his concerts all over the world.

"And please give your applause for my great crossover band 'The Fire Clock' and my new talented guitarist Milo!"

With that remark and the cheering from the crowd, the band started to play "We Will Rock You" by Queen. Occasionally, both musicians in long blue hair went down the stage to play their instruments among the VIP audiences.

On the first rows of the VIP guest's seats, Lady Pandora Heinstein felt more and more wet seeing the sweating body of the demigod. The powerful richochet on the refrain and the ending of the song was ratcheting up the temperature by several degrees in that auditorium, and below the lady's belly. In the darkness and among the screaming fans, the highly aroused and rich business woman had decided that the demigod should finish where he left her by the last stroke on the string: in a half orgasmic state. She decided on a few excuses to free herself from her colleague and IT-girl friend, Saori Kido, and went straight backstage to sneak into the private dressing room of the violinist.

It was easy for Pandora Heinstein to sneak into the private dressing room of Saga, the VBM. People recognized her from the magazines as a powerful young woman, the head of a large multi-national company and having strong, solid and devoted managers. She had three very good and unbeatable main lawyers for the corporate, and one of them also acted as her personal lawyer. Rumor had it that this lawyer sometimes gave more than just legal advises. Anyway, the Fire Clock's band crew knew that some of Saga's good business deals had been "discussed" in the dressing rooms.

.

* * *

.

Saga had just finished washing his face when he heard the knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" But he didn't open the door. He preferred to be alone after being the center of attention for hours.

"Aphro's here! Just want to remind you that in fifteen minutes we will have the after-party and we need your speech, Saga." It was the way the tour manager, Aphrodite, to warn the Gemini-born pop star for not being late. The after-party was their way to thank everybody involved in the success of the concert and had proven of being a source for getting the next good contracts.

"Okay, I got it. Thanks!" He was puzzled, because the schedule on his pin-board showed that he had at least forty-five minutes before the party.

"Err...and lady Pandora is here, too."

"I have a business proposal, mind you." The woman voiced an order.

Saga smirked and put the blue mask back on his face. _Oh, that explains it_. "Very well, I'm coming, my lady."

He opened the door to let Pandora in, and winked to the androgynous Swedish with Barbie-like lips to assure him that everything would be on schedule. "See you there soon, Aphro." Then he closed and locked the door.

He turned to face Pandora who was sitting cross-legged on his dressing chair. Her voluptuous body was tightly wrapped in black dress from Georges Chakra that left a little to imagination.

"I really enjoyed your performance, Saga." The business woman smiled in lust, playing with her hair and the buttons of her dress. "It was spectacular and gave me this idea, a job for you." Pandora felt warm on her belly seeing Saga approaching her, still bare-chested.

"Hm...how entertaining was I, Pandora?" Saga slipped his fingers between the girl's thighs, measuring the dampness there. "I take it as a compliment, lady Heinstein." He stepped back and straightened up his brawny body.

"You are so damn good, Saga." Pandora moaned, licking the deep ridge on the tanned-six packs. "Please finish it. You've started me up a half way already on that stage."

"So we shall go down to business, lady. I don't have much time." Saga pulled the long black hair of Pandora to force her head going further down.

The only heiress of the Heinstein family's fortune unzipped the violist's sixty-thousand-dollars-Levi Strauss jeans in rush. She squeaked when seeing the well hung member of the demigod and wrapped her fingers around it, stroking, pulling, flicking, licking and sucking; anything to rouse that big and delicious manhood, waiting the owner to return the favor shortly. Which was exactly what Saga did, full of calculation.

He lifted her to sit on the dressing table and kicked the girls' legs open and ripped her delicate silk mini-slip. Pushing the girl's body half lying against the dressing mirror, Saga pulled the buttons broken to expose the big breasts. That expensive dress would have to go straight to the trash bin later on, but Pandora couldn't care less. She would pay much more to have Saga bang her hard against the table and the mirror if she could. But she couldn't buy Saga like any other ordinary men. The demigod was as powerful as her now in term of money and influencing people. She could only try to keep her attraction, whatever that was, for having Saga fixing his attention to her. Beside good occasional one-night stands, she guessed that it was her power that lured Saga. And that was how she intended to play the game. She gasped in ecstasy when the entire length of Saga entered her slippery slit. She bit Saga's neck to encourage the lust of the man. Her hands touched the mask to remove it, but Saga stopped them by a firm grip and a cold voice.

"Leave it there, lady!"

"You really never took it off during sex?"

"Nope."

"Even for a longer play?"

"Never. And isn't it the VBM that you want to fuck, lady Heinstein?"

"Oh, yes...YES!" Pandora cried with the hard thrusts.

"What do you have in mind, Pandora?" Saga asked his remorseless question ignoring the shameless moans from the girl.

"Inviting you to spend a night in my castle...ahh...for...ahh...the celebration of us winning that oil-spill case against those NGOs...don't stop...with...harder please...my winning lawyers...oh lord! YES!"

"When?"

Pandora weakly gave the date. All she cared now was wrapping her legs around Saga to pull him deeper, closer to her approaching climax.

"And what's the business part?" Saga suddenly stopped his moving hips.

"Don't stop, you bastard!" Pandora slapped him lustfully and became hungrier when Saga caught her wrist and pinned it behind her back. That was the kind of pain that she loved to add for her sexual pleasure. And being dominated by someone who was stronger and had no fear for her was a rare feeling she could get from her lovers, not even from her most devoted and blond lawyer.

Saga smirked indifferently, licking his lips to tease the young woman. And it worked well, as usual on anyone.

"I want your exclusive mini concert for our party. There will be senators and some VVIP there, too."

"I don't do small concert anymore. And the date is too close. You will have to convince me very well, Pandora."

"And this is not enough?" asked the girl while grinding her hips, begging the gorgeous Greek to continue. She was so close.

"Sorry, but no. This won't feed my people and my foundation."

"Double of what you get from this concert?"

"Now we're talking. I want a triple, lady." Saga continued his thrusts.

"Bastard! You...ahh...YES! No...not that. I mean no way...for a triple. Harder!" screamed the young woman accompanying the rattling of the mirror and the table against the wall.

"Describe the other guests that will stay there!" ordered Saga while increasing the pace. He would clearly win this easy game.

"My laywers of course...and senior managers...their partners...and my friends." Pandora explained a few more important names the world knew, between her ragged cry in pleasure. But Saga didn't care about the rest. He had heard enough.

_So the lawyers will be there with their partners. _A ruthless smiled decorated his usually angelic face. _Perfect!_

"It's two and a half or nothing. And I'm done with negotiation, Pandora."

Reading her expressions, Saga adjusted his strong rolling hips while playing his thumbs on her hard nipples.

"YES! YES!" Finally the black-haired woman's body vibrated in orgasm, digging her nails into Saga's waist. She knew that Saga hated it if she dug her nails into his arms or shoulders.

"Is that a yes to the deal or to my charm?" Saga asked playfully while leaving her body, still having his manhood stood in pride. He was too concentrated on the deal, so he didn't reach it himself.

"Both! But make sure that you'll play well, VBM. I'm talking about after the concert as well." Pandora swore weakly. She really wanted to have Saga longer in her bed now, although it would cost her a fortune. "And how the hell can I leave this place in my dress like this?"

Saga smiled innocently and offered Pandora his scarf, a part of his costume, to cover the woman's chest. And a quick light kiss later, Saga locked the door again, finally being alone.

.

* * *

.

He was still naked, but his expression was very serious as he reached for his cell phone, calling Aphrodite the manager. While listening to the calling tones, he grabbed his wallet and took out a wrinkled picture. Obviously, he had touched the picture so often. On the picture was a young man in his early adulthood. The young man was with long fiery red hair and deep blue eyes; he was smiling to the camera while hugging a younger boy in blond hair and bright blue eyes. He caressed the picture, on the red hair.

_Camus Fabien Givre_.

"Yes, Saga? Are you done yet?" The Swedish high-pitched voice startled the Greek violist.

"Listen, Aphrodite. I can only count on you as a great event manager. We've got a deal for two and a half of what we got now, for one night of a private concert in the Castle Heinstein." Saga gave the date and expected another high-pitched tone. He was right.

"WHAT? Saga! On that day we've already agreed for the Solo's..." Aphrodite's words were cut.

"I'll explain later. But please, make it happen. And another thing, I want to have two days-off after that concert. And I owe you so much, Aphro!"

"Saga! Do you understand how much work and headache to change your schedule and squeeze an event like this? I really deserve a big bonus and bigger cut of your contract!" Aphrodite literally screamed his demand.

"Agreed. You'll get it when it's done."

"Huh? What...? Saga, you are not in love with that Heinstein woman, aren't you?"

"Nope! And that reminds me... I will be a bit late, sorry. I have to take a shower first. Thanks for your help, Aphro. By the way, that means you can also take those day off with your Italian darling. I don't need and I don't want a bodyguard."

"Sounds like you're planning a secret love affair. OK, honey. Just don't do stupid things that are bad for the press! My slice of cake is also on the stake, Saga."

"Don't worry, Aph. And thanks. See you in a minute."

.

* * *

.

Saga caressed the picture again and put it on his chest, as if he was hugging the red hair man.

_Camus, I'm coming closer to you. How would you like my revenge, O __ángelós mou__? (1)_

The Greek demigod gave maniacal laughs, couldn't contain the excitement of executing his well-planned revenge. A revenge: the real reason for becoming a demigod as he was. Kissing the picture lightly, he put it back carefully into his wallet and walked to the bathroom. Saga hated Pandora's perfume that seemed to stick on his body so strongly every time they had quickies.

"Filthy woman!"

Still thinking about his plans for the revenge and the image of an angelic and peaceful face with his fiery red long hair scattered on the bed, Saga stepped in the shower. He groaned when realizing his still-hard manhood. Putting the soap and wrapping his fingers around it, Saga started to stroke it for a release. In between the images of bloody bodies begging for his mercy and the scattered red hair on the pillow, the violist burst in his own hands.

_I will not stop until I break every bone and squeeze apologies out of him, hearing the begging in tears of blood. No one mess with me and my precious!_

_The Revenge of a Violin Demigod in Blue Mask_.._...maybe I should write an aria for that!_

Then he laughed, losing the control again.

Saga, the Greek demigod, spent some more minutes under the running warm water, trying to wash all the filth he had endured and all the evil images running in his head.

All in the name of a revenge.

.

* * *

.

.

(1) My Angel

.

_Many thanks for the great help from Melissia, Lorientad and Vladamdam about the character's name and title; and to Victoria for just being there for me. I am truly sorry for this story *wink*_

_And to Ravenclawwitch and Gabriela PM, I hope you will still like the pairing. This story is dedicated to both of you!_

_I promise to put Ocean Dream and this story on the priority. So Chevell and Gemini Alcis have to wait a bit :-))_


	2. Chapter 2-Yesterday

**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.

**Heavy Warning :** Alternate Universe. **Yaoi/Slash with some violence and non-con/rape scenes and character's death later on**. And the rest is romance with melancholy.

.

**Author's note:**

I thank Coraz for helping me reducing the mistakes that made you all grit your teeth ;-)

But I might change something afterwards, so any mistakes are still mine *sob*

And I can't thank Coraz enough for offering her help on this story despite her busy life and precious time. I am deeply touched. So it's all natural to dedicate this story also to Coraz.

.

**Soundtrack :** Yesterday (from the Beatles), played by David Garrett.

.

As usual, I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, **thank you for reading!**

.

* * *

.

* * *

_**.**_

**10 years ago (January 2002)**

.

The smell of disinfectant and soft beeping of machine wakened Saga up. For a moment, he lost track of what had happened.

_Hospital? Why am I here?_

He tried to move his head, but it hurt, and his right hand found a bandage around his head. And he felt another distinct pain on his left side of the body, and arm.

_Gamoto!Oh, shit! It looks like I lost the fight. (1)_

Then suddenly Saga remembered the last hour before everything went dark.

_What happened? Oh, yes_.

.

* * *

.

He was doing his part time job as a security agent in a middle class yet famous bar called "The Dance Club" as usual. Then he saw that Aiolia was coming with a pretty Asian-looking girl. The girl with shoulder-long and wavy red hair was dressed in red and black. Apparently, that girl was Aiolia's new girlfriend, or sort of, judging by the way they smooched each other rather too eagerly. The two teens in their 18s were busy exploring the depth of mouths at dark corner of the bar.

Aiolia, recently migrated from Greece, was the younger brother of Aiolos. And Aiolos was Saga's flatmate. Saga felt responsible of that naive young Greek because Aiolos was very protective of all the Greek migrants they knew, let alone his younger brother. And Saga became close with Aiolos since they were both teenagers, cleaning the cruise ship deck together to pay their tickets to the US. They were merely sixteen-year old Greek boys pursuing the American dream: becoming a top surgeon for Aiolos, and becoming a great violinist for Saga.

Working as a security agent in a crowded bar was actually too risky for a future top violinist like him, because a bit of injury was a certainty, especially at weekends. But he needed money to pay his fifty-thousands-dollars loan; the loan that he took to pay his first year of music school at the prestigious Juilliard School in New York City. After a year of working hard at the club and years of living a frugal life for saving the money during his study, he was just about two-weeks away from his payday and paying back a big chunk of his loan.

It was true that Saga received a partial scholarship from the school on his second year and full scholarship afterwards, but the scholarship was just enough for his school fees and covering NYC expensive living cost. The Gemini-born and ambitious violinist still had to take other job to pay the loan. But being able to finish his study on his 24th birthday in half a year and to pay the loan would be Saga's greatest achievements after being accepted in the prestigious music school. And that was why he took this security job despite the risk, because it paid more than playing in small local concerts. And the club could also be a good place to put his bet of finding rich or important people willing to invest in the Greek's amazing talent.

Strolling through the club, Saga realized that some guys in black cloths and a dark-haired girl with strange tattoos or scars all over her arms and belly behaved suspiciously. The group was watching the young couple who was busy kissing at the corner of the room.

"What _other trouble did that foolish do? Every day is something else_," grunted Saga. He liked Aiolia, however the young Leo was a hot spirit and impetuous, a recipe for inviting troubles. So the Greek Gemini decided to keep an eye on Aiolia and the suspicious group that night.

.

* * *

.

"Marin, you're so hot, baby." Aiolia felt that he could explode, bearing those desires after the hot kisses with the Japanese girl. "May I stay with you tonight?"

"I would love it, Aiolia. But I have to go home with Tatsumi and Saori tonight. It's already a very kind of him to let me have my date here while waiting for them from the dinner invitation."

"Baby, do you think they will have a job for me there? So we can see each other often. I want to be with you more."

"It's a good idea, actually. Tatsumi is a good guy and Saori might need a driver to go to school. Being her driver, you can save money in order to attend college. She has just fired her driver yesterday."

"What a spoiled 12-year old teenie! But I will serve her good if that means I can be with you, baby."

"She's okay if you know how to deal with her. And you have a real driver's licence, don't you?"

"Uhm..well, kind of."

"Crap!" Marin laughed. "Let's see. You can walk me to the car now and I'll introduce you to her and Tatsumi. If they like you, anything is possible, with or without your licence." Marin checked her mobile phone and saw a message there. "Oh, we have to hurry...they are finishing the dinner now. I have to go to the car."

"Come on, it's not far. Let's go." Aiolia took Marin by the waist, gave her another quick kiss, and then the couple went out of the club, unaware of the black-clothes group that was following them. Only Saga noticed it and followed them silently.

.

* * *

.

At first Saga lost the couple and the group as it turned out that they didn't go to the parking park nearby, but to the nearby secluded residence area. A girl's scream and Aiolia's voice guided him to find them.

When Saga got there, he saw a tall bald man lying on the asphalt with blood on his head, in the lap of crying Marin. Aiolia was fighting two black-clothed men, and screamed to Saga when the Leo saw the Gemini.

"Aiolia!"

"Saga, help the girl! They took her, "shouted Aiolia. "That way!"

Hearing the scream of the girl, Saga ran towards it. On the parallel street, he saw a young girl in white dress on the back of the woman with those strange tattoos he had observed at the club.

From this point, Saga couldn't remember much of the fight. He only remembered about the girl with the scars tattoos and the two men he had fought and knocked down. He could remember that the small girl was finally in his arms when the dark-haired girl tackled his feet, making him fell on the ground, in the middle of the empty street. And he saw a car running towards him and the terrified small girl. Seconds later he pushed the small girl in time towards the other side of the street and saved her. But it was too late for him. He remembered being hit by the car and flew over the street, hitting another parked car and initiating the alarm. He remembered seeing neighbours coming out of their houses because of the alarm and the screaming small girl, and the running away attackers. He recognized that his left arm was lying beside him in a strange angle with the strong, sharp and piercing pain.

He heard the girl's steps approaching him and her sobbing when hugging him. "Daijōbu_? _Daijōbu_ desu ka_?" (2)

He wanted to answer the girl, whatever the question was. But he could only manage to spell his prayer before everything turned black.

"_Dear Goddess. Please not my hands."_

_._

* * *

_._

On that thought, Saga's eyes hastily searched for his left arms. Something heavily bandaged was on his left side and the pain was prominent, so the arm was still there.

"_Please...please...not my hands. I'd rather die..."_

"Saga? Are you awake?" A calm and soothing deep voice came from the edge of his bed. It was Aiolos. And the Greek young doctor was in his uniform, which meant Saga was in the hospital where Aiolos worked as a resident.

"Tell me..." Saga asked in whisper. He had lost his voice in panic, and his eyes felt warm...and soon watery.

For a minute, there were only the beeping sounds from the monitoring machines, and the ambience noise of hospital consisted of walking nurses, the rolling hospital gurney on the corridor, and faint intercom announcements calling for doctors.

Aiolos walked to Saga's bedside, stroking the blond bangs on Gemini's face, and kissed the forehead. "You are safe and your surgery went well. Your recovery should be fast." Aiolos avoided Saga's eyes and kept stroking Saga's cheek.

The born-Sagittarius and freshly graduated medical doctor loved the Greek musician so much as his own brother. They had pursued the American dream together. They were so close in achieving it, despite all the hurdles of being immigrants whose parents had sold everything to see their sons becoming someone in the most powerful country on earth. Aiolos couldn't bear it; to see that it might be only one of them who could achieve their dream now.

"Aiolos?" asked Saga.

"We have to wait for Dr. Shion, your surgeon and my mentor. He will be the one who can tell your condition. I know nothing else in details. "Aiolos was lying, because he was there at the operation table with Dr. Shion.

Saga didn't say anything anymore. He just closed his eyes and let the tears fell down on his cheeks. Saga didn't care about what Aiolos told him. He just waited...and waited for the other doctor to deliver his judgement.

"Thank you for helping and saving my brother, Saga. Aiolia and I will never forget that." Aiolos ignored Saga's silence and continued. "The girl that you saved was Saori Kido, the boss of Aiolia's girlfriend. They are all okay and very thankful for your brave act. If you weren't there, they would have kidnapped Saori, the heir of Kido Cooperation, and Aiolia might have been hurt more by that gang."

Saga didn't make any comment, but something inside him was relieved that he managed to save everyone. At least it was not for nothing.

"You should not worry about anything. The Kido will take care of your hospitalization, your recovery, your physiotherapy, everything will be covered. You really don't have to worry about anything, just concentrate on your health, Saga."

"Physiotherapy?"

"It's really a normal procedure for the case like this. It's nothing to worry about. Everyone does it after having a surgery, Saga." Aiolos was lying again. He watched the closed eyes and falling tears tenderly. Why bad things happened to people with kind heart like his best friend?

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nisos." A doctor with greyish-blond hair and two dark red dots on his forehead above the saved eyebrows came into the room."Aiolos." He nodded to Aiolos and radiated an affable aura around him; he patted Saga's shoulder while explaining the Gemini's condition carefully, noticing the tears on Saga's face and the concern look on Aiolos'.

Saga's eyes were red and became reder with every words of the surgeon explaining about his head and internal injuries which weren't life threatening. The violinist was impatient and was not interested in hearing the detail about other parts of his body. He only treasured one.

"My hand, doctor. What about it?" Saga was literally screaming with full emotion...of fear.

Shion sighed. He knew that Saga was Aiolos' best friend and a very talented violinist that Aiolos was so proud of. He had even promised Aiolos to watch Saga's concert together one day. And he had to deliver the opposite future to the very person today.

The surgeon pressed his hand on Saga's free shoulder sympathetically. "The surgery went well. However, with the kind of cut that you had...we better be careful. I recommend that you restrain yourself from activities that are heavily using your hand and do the physiotherapy diligently."

"I will never be playing again? Is that what you meant, doctor?" Saga's voice was harsh and aggressive. "Just spit the truth!"

"I didn't say that, Mr. Nisos...Saga. I know from Aiolos that you are a musician. But if you really want to play again, you have to be patient and do the recovery and the physiotherapy properly." Shion said in firm voice, trying to break through Saga's fear and aggressiveness.

"I am sorry, doctor...Shion." Saga replied in regret. "How long will it take?"

"I suggest for normal use of hand, it will be possible within months. But we don't want to strain the nerves that were just sewn together for a longer time. In term of playing violin...maybe in three years, or maybe faster if you do the physio very well and with discipline." Shion felt deep regret watching the beautiful turquoise eyes widened in shock, and carefully continued to warn the young man. "If you stretch the nerves too early, it would be damaged again and the recovery will be harder and the outcome will be worse."

"Three years...it's over now..." Saga was sobbing, ignoring the encouraging words from the senior surgeon. He was still crying when the doctor and nurses quietly left the room.

"It's all right, Saga. In three years you can play again. You just have to restrain from practising-..." Aiolos could not finish his words because Saga was scolding him. Hysterical.

"It won't be the same ever again! Don't you understand, Aiolos? Don't you dare lying to me. Go away. Leave me alone!"

"No! I will never leave you, my dear friend, my brother. You can do this. We will go through this together!" Aiolos pressed his lips on Saga's forehead, squeezing Saga's free right hand. But he knew that it would not be an easy journey. In fact, it had been the worst they have ever faced.

And his kind Saga had changed since that day; there had been an angry shadow around him since.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

_(1) Oh, shit!_

(_2_) _Is it all right?_; or _Are you okay?_

.

I hope, I can update faster having those proof-reading angels (Lori, you are next!). Thanks so much again!


	3. Chapter 3-Live and Let Die

**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.

Thank you Coraz, for proofreading the chapter and reducing the mistakes. But I kept changing things, so any remaining mistake is mine.

And thank you so much for your comments, dear Coraz. They are keeping me motivated *hug*

.

**Soundtrack :**

1) En Aranjuez Tu Amor : For the broken violin

2) Live and Let Die : For Saga in the bathtub

3) Franz Schubert's "Serenade" : For the sleeping gorgeous (the last scene)

All played by David Garret :-)

.

To my regret, for the sake of the story timeline, I deliberately changed the fact about recognition of same-sex marriage in New York to be in year 2002. Much more advanced than the truth. However, **Massachusetts **have legalized it since year 2003, so I hope you can accept this imagination. Thanks for the input, Vic!

.

I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, **thank you for reading!**

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

**29th May 2002**

Saga came out of his bedroom and sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen. He was in the bad mood already. In the past weeks, he couldn't sleep properly, and had various nonsense nightmares. Sometimes he saw twisted hands in his dreams, or a broken violin…or the dark-haired girl with the scar tattoos.

"I'm going now Saga. I'll be home for dinner. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" The young Greek resident had just finished his breakfast and was sipping his coffee. He was hiding his concerned look, sensing the troubled mood of his flat mate.

"No, thanks. I'm fine. Just buy whatever you want, I'll eat it." Saga cut a golden kiwi in perfect half with the Zwilling kitchen-knife on the table. He was not hungry, but it was better to give the right impression to the young doctor so he could be left alone soon.

"Okay, and don't forget to eat for lunch. I've bought some ready-meals; you just have to heat them in the microwave. Please, take care of yourself!"

"I am not your little brother, Aiolos."

"To me you always are. By the way, is it fine for you if I invite some people for a dinner here tomorrow? I've promised Shion a long time ago to invite him for an authentic Greek dinner with us. Then we have Aiolia, he will come with Marin. And Marin will bring her nephew who's currently living in Athens. I think his name is Seiya, he is about 12-13 years old and stays at Marin's place for the summer break."

"Do I have to join you?" Saga asked in reluctance. _Why can't people just leave me alone?_

"Of course! I will even take a day off tomorrow. It's also for celebrating your birth-…"

"No cake, please Aiolos. I will be at your dinner if you want me to, but only if there's no birthday cake whatsoever. There is nothing to celebrate."

"Saga…." Aiolos sighed, and gave Saga a hug. "We do have a lot to celebrate. We are happy that you can use your hand normally now and that you will start the special physiotherapy soon. Before you know it, you will be able to…-"

"Just cut the crap and go, liar!" Saga suddenly felt a surge of anger.

"You know that I would do anything for you, to see you happy again, Saga. If I could change places with you, I would."

"Oh, really?" Saga raised his voice. "Well, how about losing your hand a bit? Here, let me help you!" Saga grabbed Aiolos' hand and held it with a strong grip while putting the knife on Aiolo's captured wrist. "Let's see how you can live without your precious surgeon's hand."

Saga pressed the knife on the wrist and caused a small cut caused by the sudden jerk of the surprised Aiolos. But Aiolos didn't resist Saga, he even put his other hand on Saga's hand which holding the knife and pressed it softly.

"Is this what you really want, Saga? If this will make you back to yourself again, then please continue. However, the Saga that I knew would never have done something like this. This is not my Saga, but I know that he's still there. And I will give anything to have him again," said Aiolos in a calm voice.

The knife clinked loudly against the floor when finally Saga dropped it. His body was shivering. "Your Saga is already dead, Aiolos. I am just a useless person now. It's all over now, and nothing else matter." The frustrated Gemini felt so ashamed of what he did.

Seeing that Saga had paused, Aiolos continued. "If I can't do surgeries anymore because of you, then so be it. But I will always be a doctor even without doing surgery. I can still help other people by being a consultant, or switch to pediatrics, or becoming any other kind of medical doctor. I can afford to lose my hand without losing my whole being. I can do that, and so can you. Saga, please be patient and find your way. I will be here by your side." He then stroked Saga's head gently.

"Aiolos, I am sorry." Saga hugged Aiolos and buried his face on Sagittarius' shoulder.

The Greek future-surgeon patted Saga's broad and muscular back. He knew that Saga still had his kind heart, but he was really worried with Saga's destructive behavior lately. He wished he could have more time to stay and help Saga through his depression phase. But being a resident who barely earned forty-five thousand dollars a year, he could not afford the luxury of simply having free time or hiring people to take care of Saga. The Kido Cooperation would surely pay for it if he asked. But Saga refused any contact or support from them and had made Aiolos promised to do the same.

"How about having some fresh air for you? And you can have a nice lunch in the park or at some bistros." Aiolos took a plaster from the first aid box next to the door, preparing to leave.

"All right. I will go outside." Saga nodded slowly and forced his face to create a fake sweet smile. "See you at dinner."

"See you later, Saga."

Aiolos closed the door and headed to the underground parking place. Driving his old car, the Greek doctor couldn't help but thinking that he was losing his best friend bit by bit every day. And he had a bad feeling about today. Saga unbelievably could threaten him with a real knife. And if the Gemini could do that to his best friend, Saga could do more damage to himself. Aiolos decided to talk about Saga again with Shion. Somehow it looked like they had to intervene very soon before Saga reached the abyss, becoming more and more destructive to himself.

"_Where are you, Kanon? Your brother really needs you. He needs the other-half of his soul now_."

.

* * *

.

Soon after Aiolos left, Saga took a brief shower and did a bit of house chores before sitting in front of the TV. But after half an hour on the sofa, he felt sick with all the programs and just wanted to blow the box. Looking at the sunny New York's sky in the early summer, the violinist decided to go outside and have lunch in the park.

Saga checked their mail box downstairs, at the communal hall of the flat. Buried between advertisement's spam and bills, he found two letters addressed to Mr. Saga Nisos. His hands were shaking when taking them, after seeing the logos on the corner of the envelopes. The first one was with simple white letters on blue background. _The Juilliard School_. And the other one was with black letters forming a circle with a diagonal red line punching through the circle. _New York Philharmonic Orchestra, _or NYPO. This orchestra was famous and referred as one of the "Big Five".

A quarter of an hour later, he was sitting among the ducks near the pond with a blank mind and red eyes. His cheeks were wet while reading those letters at the park. Those letters had stabbed him right in the heart. The Juilliard School promoted him for another scholarship, a master degree that would start in the following autumn. And it got worse with the other letter, the one from the NYPO. He got the job as a violinist in that orchestra, and they even offered him a chance of becoming a soloist there.

Life had started a joke on him, definitely.

Instead of going to the bistro for lunch, the frustrated Greek went to a pub near their flat. It was not opened yet, but he knew the owner and the bartender personally there. He decided to forget everything related to music that day, opting for binge drinking. And he took three drinks of AMF, _Adios Mother Fucker_, in quick sips. But then Lyumnades Caça,the bartender, sent the Greek away to home right away, not wanting to have a drunken customer in the daylight already.

Back in the flat, Saga started to feel drunk and high. He read the letters again and again before finally took the violin he loved in his hands. He got it from his parents a long time ago, and the violin was kind of a remainder why he should practice very hard. He was dreaming of playing that violin as a soloist in front of big audiences someday, making his friends and family proud of him. Music was his first love, and the violin was his first long-term girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

_But it was all for nothing_. The restriction for not practicing for three years would surely damage his career. And nobody was really sure that he could ever play again in the same level he used to be. He smashed the violin hard against the wall several times, until its pieces scattered sadly in the living room. Then he chose to go further black by taking another three or four shots of cheap but strong vodka in minutes.

Between tears, laughs and sweats, he decided to take a refreshing warm bath. Crouching to go inside the bathtub, finally he managed to strip himself naked and turned the water tap on, still holding those letters. Resting his head on the side of the tub, his mind was slowly blurring as he felt higher and lighter. Without noticing it, his body was slowly slipping deeper into the bathtub full of flowing water. The water level reached higher and higher until touching his nose. The last thought of him was very simple, before his head was completely underwater. His head was full of the melodies from the song "Live and Let Die" that he often played.

_And nothing else matters._

.

* * *

.

It was like a _Déjà Vu_, opening his eyes in the white room again with the ambiance noise he hated some months ago.

"_Did I lose another hand?"_

"Saga? Are you awake?"

Hearing the same question he had heard months ago, Saga automatically checked his left arm and hand. But there was no bandage this time, just some needles for infusion. Exhaled in relief, Saga turned his head to the owner of the voice. It wasn't a big surprise to find Aiolos there, only this time his face was more in anger than concerned. And there was another man standing next to Aiolos, the one that the violinist saw on the mirror: his splitting image. That man was looking back at Saga with the same anger as Aiolos'.

"Kanon?"

"What a stupid brother I have here. What have you done, Saga?"

"What? Why? I've done nothing...-" Saga paused as his memory came back slowly. He was drinking and taking a bath. "Oh...I was...I mean...I am sorry."

"Yeah, you should." Kanon replied sarcastically. But he moved to give a kiss on Saga's forehead. "You are really stupid, Saga. Do not dare to tell me that you've planned a suicide?"

"No, I didn't." Saga replied. _But maybe it could have been better for me?_ Saga circled Kanon's neck with his arms. "You are here for me? Thank you Kanon."

Kanon just snorted as a reply, along with another quick kiss on Saga's head before turning to Aiolos. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes, I'll deal with the administration…so in about half an hour. I'll be back and we can go home together. I've finished my shift today. See you later, Kanon." Aiolos didn't reply Saga's pleading eyes for forgiveness and left.

Kanon helped Saga to sit, and then he sat on the bed, next to Saga. "I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when it happened, Saga. I was in a remote area of Afghanistan, and the flash flood that washed away the mud houses forced me to stay longer there for the aid."

Kanon stroked Saga's short blond hair similar to his own. "And I've never thought that my strong brother could be this silly and coward." Now Kanon hugged Saga and said his words in trembling voice. "Never ever do this stupid thing again, my brother. If I was five minutes late...if Aiolos didn't decide to take me to the flat straight away..."

"Forgive me, Kanon." Saga said weakly.

"No, you fool. It's no use, crying over spilled milk. And you have to know that I will never forgive you if you do it again. If you dare to leave me..." Kanon tightened his embrace. "I've always hated that violin, anyway. I'm glad that you destroyed it. _You_, can't you imagine? If only our parents could still see this."

Both twins chuckled and were still laughing and talking about memories of their deceased parents when Aiolos came back to the room. The Greek doctor handed over some clothes to Saga. "These are what I have in my locker, Saga. Sorry for the smell. But it's better than seeing you walking naked in the corridor. You might get away with it in our flat, but not here." Then Aiolos took out the infusion needles and dealt with the instruments there, getting ready for leaving.

"Thanks Aiolos. And I'm really sorry." Saga said in regret as Aiolos helped him stand and walk.

"Alcohol intoxication...that was a very lame reason to enter ER, you know. We despise this kind of case as it takes facilities and states' money away from other real ER cases. Never do that again to me, Saga. And we will have to talk and do something real about this tomorrow, when your head is a bit smarter than today." Aiolos voice was firm when scolding Saga, although secretly he felt relieved and happy to see that Saga was smiling in Kanon's arms. He just hoped that Kanon could stay in the country long enough to help Saga going through his destructive phase.

.

* * *

.

The next day, Saga was in high spirits to see busy cooking Kanon in their flat. The one-hour younger Gemini was helping Marin to prepare their Greek dinner with Shion tonight. Kanon had grown differently since the last time Saga saw him. His younger twin was still a cynical yet funny person. However, along with the surprising new cooking skills, Kanon had developed more sense of maturity and toughness.

Years of being a free traveler, volunteer and worker of aid organizations had done good things for Kanon. The unfortunate younger twin was once forced to take the same path with his twin: to become a violinist, to become a shadow of his older and more talented twin. There were fights and bitterness in those times, but Saga had to admit that he needed Kanon's funny and carefree spirit to balance him. Kanon was the one who could make him feel complete so far. And while there was still a big hole inside him for losing his ability to play the violin, Kanon's presence could fill most of that hole. At least for today.

.

After dinner time, finally everyone had settled with their own business. Marin and Aiolia were busy in the kitchen, using the dirty dishes as an excuse to hide from the other's eyes. Kanon was shamelessly enjoying himself, beating the young teenage Seiya on the play station over a new game. The boy brought the game from Japan; it was called Saint Seiya Chapter Inferno. And watching the unbalanced game play while sipping their coffee and tea, Aiolos finally came back with the topic he had mentioned the day before.

"Have you ever thought of doing something else apart from being the soloist, Saga?" asked Aiolos.

"I always want to have more children and teenagers being interested in finding their new talent, especially in music. I was thinking of building my own music school or doing the mentoring that is affordable for everyone, as long as they enjoy it and have the talent." The topic also reminded Saga of his debt. He had to have a job soon.

"Can you be a music teacher, Saga?" asked Aiolos again.

"Maybe...but...uh...I don't know. It's the most possible option, but I..." Saga hesitated.

"But you'd rather not doing anything related to music, am I right? And I think that's a good decision, "said Kanon.

"How could you propose something like that, Kanon? Of course Saga cannot just waste his talent and quit, "protested Aiolos.

"Actually...um...Kanon is right. I still cannot see myself in the music field without playing...playing my violin." Saga admitted. Kanon could always read his mind somehow.

"And since you wanted to help children before, maybe you should do something related to this one. I can tell you, really, that helping others give you a good self-fulfillment," said Kanon again. "And it's a good one to fill the time while you are recovering."

"It should also be a real job for me, Kanon," answered Saga.

"Tell you what, Saga. How about become a paramedic or a therapist? The first basic training is only about half a year. Then you can complete it after a year or two of working experience. It pays okay, plus you can fit the schedule around your physiotherapy. And when you can play your violin again, those skills are still useful in the case of emergency." Shion entered the discussion.

"That's a brilliant idea, Shion" Aiolos was excited.

"Of course, Aiolos. And I could easily give you a job for you afterwards, Saga," added Shion.

Little did Saga know, that this very conversation was the start of his biggest ambition after being a soloist. The revenge.

.

* * *

.

**30th May 2002**

Later in the night, Saga and Kanon went to sleep in the same bed like they used to do in their childhood. They were facing each other and sometimes patted each other while having the talk about the near future.

"I am so happy that you are here, Kanon."

"Me, too, Saga. Actually, I want to settle in the same city with you later on, after my last assignment."

"That would be cool! I am looking forward to it."

"It will take some time, so promise me to be here until then, okay? And enjoy yourself in the time being with your new occupation, Saga. Remember, you can still dominate the world without being a soloist. You'll find your way as you were born to be a ruler."

"Are you making fun of me, little brat?" Saga chuckled, ruffling his younger twin's longer fringes. "I promise. And I promise to share the power with you."

Kanon suddenly pressed his forehead to Saga's and smiled. "Please be strong for me, Saga. And happy birthday to us, brother."

Sagas smiled and hugged Kanon back. They fell asleep just as the midnight bells were tolling in a distance, mixed with police's sirens. It was an ordinary night in NYC. And Saga slept very well in his brother's arms.

.

* * *

.

**30th May 2002**

It was thirty minutes before midnight when he arrived home. He had told his fiance before that he wouldn't come home; however, the rehearsal finished early, and the weather was so good that he decided to go home by bike.

Passing the mail box, he checked their mails and found a letter from the state, from the city. Reading through the letter while walking to the bedroom upstairs, he was satisfied with the statement from the city. The state had acknowledged him and his fiance as partners by law. That way, the next step would be easier to plan. The red-haired young man was not so keen about the future marriage as he was still very young. He had just celebrated his adulthood some months before, being eighteen years old. He just finished his first year of study in music composition, and he was trying to write his own songs beside being a violinist. However, his originally British, older, conservative and impatient fiance would be glad to have the news. Being a successful lawyer, his fiancé liked to have everything in written format and being legal. The marriage would also mean a green card for staying in the US for the young man. As for the red-hair himself, accepting the marriage proposal was one of the ways he expressed gratitude. The lawyer had helped his family quite substantially and persistently for some time.

Approaching the library of the house, he saw the light from below the door. So his fiance might be there. Getting closer to the room, he could hear voices...full of passion...moaning and rattling voices of glasses. With trembling hands and set suspicion, he opened the door.

.

There on the big and wide glass table, a strawberry-blond-haired young man was lying naked. He was completely aroused and even still ejaculating; with spurts of semen on his slender torso; with legs widely parted and raised high, resting on the shoulders of a big, tall and muscular man.

The tall man with short bright blond hair was also close to his climax, thrusting hard against the strawberry-blond man. Those thrusts made the ice cubes inside the Baccarat glasses clinking. Those Baccarat glasses on the table were half-full of whiskey. The strawberry-blond man was his fiance's assistant. That tall blond man was his fiance.

.

Seconds after the shock, young man ran outside the house, grabbed his bicycle and riding it as if there was a demon chasing him. His silky, long and fiery red hair was flowing beautifully in the wind. Some tendrils stuck on his wet face. He was crying all the way down from the hill, feeling betrayed and humiliated. The red hair felt so much anger for the way the strawberry-blond man looked at him at his peak of lust with a victorious smile.

His vision was blurry because of tears, and strong emotions he rarely felt were veiling his mind. He was a very proud young man, and his fiance had hurt his pride badly. Sadly, those tears cost him dearly when he overlooked a fast running car at the first junction in the nearby village.

In split seconds, the Aquarius-born handsome young man was lying on the hard asphalt with a halo around him; made from the mixture of scattered fiery red hair and the seeping blood under his twisted body. His beautiful dark blue eyes were slowly closing since the last bell tolls. Those are the bells of the village's church, the midnight bell tolls. On the contrary to Cinderella fairy tale, the spell and the story had just begun after the last midnight bell tolls. Camus Fabien Givre was transformed into a sleeping gorgeous since then; with the melodies from the last song he wrote as the lullaby and companion (1).

He was locked in the realm of dreams.

He was locked inside his mind.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

(1) The song that Camus wrote is **"Salut d'Amour"** from Edward Elgar.

.

.

_Well, please think twice before killing me if you still want to see Sir Wyvern seduces Camus in ODD :-)_

_Anyone recognized the glass table with Val and his lover on it? Yes, this was the scene that broke my heart in the "Kisses" story. And yes, this is my revenge for you, Mel-Sama! *evil laughs...while joining Saga in the bathtub*_

_I can only assure you that despite what will happen, or how many PMS syndromes I'll put into this story, I intend to have a happy ending._

_And as the last warning: Sir Wyvern's worshipers, this is not a comfortable place for you!_


End file.
